


The Best Anniversary Gift

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breast Frottage, Breasts, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Alice and Betty give Velvet a gift she'll never forget
Relationships: Al/Velvet (Zootopia: Pack Street), Betty/Velvet (Zootopia: Pack Street)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Best Anniversary Gift

Velvet giggled softly to herself as she looked off into the nothingness of the blindfold, gently flexing her hooved arms against the somewhat tight pawcuffs on them. She had been extremely surprised, but hadn't complained one bit when Alice had told this is what she had to do while she "went and got the rest of her gift", the grin one her face when she said that had made it almost impossible to turn that idea down. So now she was just sitting here. Waiting. The anticipation making her arms and legs quiver softly against the side of her body and the bed, and the fact that she was only in her bra and panties made it even harder to sit still, she knew that whatever was coming was going to be a *very* good time. "Oh come onnnn" she sighed out loud to herself, giving the side of the bed an impatient kick with her leg. "I didn't expect you to get THAT pent up that fast V" she heard from just off to her side, followed by a soft chuckle.

"How long were you standing there!" she said with a huff, the chain on the cuffs behind her back rattling gently as she attempted to move them to attenuate her frustration "Just long enough to see you get all antsy, geeze, I was only gone for what, 10 minutes?" The wolf said teasingly as she moved closer to her, the sounds of moving clothes filling her ears as she waited once more "What are you doing?" she asked, the noises and soft thuds of clothes hitting the ground lasting a lot longer then they should've "Oh, you'll see in just a sec V, take it eaasy." she heard Alice say to her with a playful growl as she felt her paw grab hold of her leg then up to her thigh, squeezing at it gently, eliciting a huff from her mouth, followed by another grabbing at her other side, feeling ever so slighty different, the fur feeling just so slightly coarser, but she didn't care in the slightest as she enjoyed the squeezing feeling, this gift already off to a good start.

She gave a low giggle as she felt the two paws begin to inch their way behind her back, gently tugging at the fabric of her underwear, pulling them gently against her rear, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she said "If you wanted to give me a massage as a gift, you didn't have to go through all this trouble hon!", she heard Alice chuckle slightly as she pulled her paws back from her rear "You want the rest of your gift *that* fast huh? Well. We're not gonna keep you waiting." We're? She barely had time to process that word before she felt four paws grabbing her all over, one set in front of her and another behind her on the bed, she hadn't even noticed they'd climbed behind her. She let out a short squeak of surprise that quickly melted away into a happy sounding huff "Ooooh, who did you rope into doing this?" She moaned out, her cuffs clacking softly as she grinded herself against the paws grabbing at her "Oh, you'll know soon enough. I don't wanna spoil all the fun yet." Alice said to her as she moved her paws drifted up to clutch at her bra, the other pair of paws reaching around to join her girlfriends, their claws teasing at the straps of the article, just digging in enough to know that they are there.

"Ooooh!" she said as she felt the claws gently dig in to her "Whoever else you got to help you out Allie, they're gooood" She heard someone stifle a snort, feeling both of their claws pull her bra down, letting her plump breasts free of their fabric prison, one of them reaching around to unlatch it, the bra getting tossed away quickly. "I think it's about time to take the blindfold off... Don't you agree?" Velvet strained against the pawcuffs as she heard Betty giggle and answer "Oh yes, I agree completely, God it was so hard to keep my mouth shut with how cute you were lookin'" She teased as they moved their paws up to the blindfold in tandem and pulled them down, revealing the two very naked and very much grinning wolves, their black and white breasts looking perfect squished together at the sides, their groins soaked. "What do you think, keep the cuffs on or off?" Alice said while glancing over at Betty, wrapping her arm around the wolfs back "Oh, DEFINITELY on." she answered in return as they both looked back at the deer. She didn't need much convincing as Alice beckoned her forward with a single finger, and she did so instantly, pressing her body against the two wolves, all three sets of breasts squished together as both of the wolves grabbed all over her body, caressing at her back, squeezing at her rear still in the underwear, her plump cheeks jiggling oh so slightly as the pulled back from every grab, her moans against their necks full of passion as she grinded her chest against theirs, breasts intermingling over and over again.

Now it was her chance to surprise them a little, in her passion she felt a great need, and moaned as she pressed her mouth against Alice's, loving the familiarity of the feeling of her girlfriends sharp teeth and tongue, before moving over to do the same to Betty's, the feeling of her kisses so so much different, much less restrained and a lot more rough, she certainly wasn't going to complain about it, pressing her self against both of them harder as the wolfs tongue lashed against her own roughly, her sharp teeth clashing against her own and making clanking noises, occasionally touching against her own tongue. Her breasts felt on fire as she didn't even realize how roughly she was grinding against both of them, as Betty pulled back from the kiss, the pleasure on both of the wolves faces was palpable, their mouths both panting as they looked down at her with needy looking grins. "Damn Allie, is this how she ALWAYS kisses you?" Betty said with a somewhat shocked looking grin, giving Alice a pat on the back "Yep. But I think she want's to kiss something of ours more though." Alice said with a smirk as she pushed on Velvet's neck, pulling her face down from eye level to down towards both of the wolves breasts, both sets slightly soaked with sweat and looking oh so plump "That's a much better idea" Betty said as she reached her paw down to push her forward as well, her mouth and head between both of them, their breasts squeezing on her, feeling the slight sweatyness of them made her moan eagerly into them, her tongue lolling out to lick at the sides of them, alternating from wolf to wolf, the smell of the predators making her legs and arms shake.

With a huff, she took somewhat of an initiative as she lifted her head ever so slightly, allowing herself to have access to the nipples of both of the wolves, her mouth squishing downwards into them as she licked and sucked at them, moving back and forth from one of them to another, the sounds of their moans making her wish that she could at least rub herself, their scents and noises making her drip even more onto the bed sheets, but she didn't give a single care about that, all she wanted to do was make the two girls feel good. To feel good herself, to make this night the best anniversary in the world for Alice. She moaned loudly into Betty's nipples as she felt Alice's paw give her ass a smack, her deer rear jiggling through the panties, then again, and again. She could've screamed with excitement as she felt her girlfriend finally pull her panties down, those clawed fingers not needing any lube at all as they slid into her, everything on her body shaking as she felt the need to lick harder and harder, the fingers sliding in and out of her pussy pushing her body harder into the two girls, her entire body making their breasts feel good, her stomach and hips occasionally grinding against theirs, using every part of her body that she could for their pleasure. It was the last thought on her mind as she began to drip more and more against her girlfriends fingers until she finally reached her limit, cumming all over Alice's paw. And judging from how wet the bed sheets were under the two wolves, they had too. Multiple times.

She pulled back from the two wolves, all three of them panting roughly as the caught their breaths. "Holy shit." was all that Betty was able to get out in between huffing breaths of air, he paw reaching shakily behind her for her cigarette pack and lighter, taking a long drawn out puff of it. "This is only *one* of the reasons I love her so much." Alice said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed the panting deer on the cheek. "You're the best" Velvet responded as she leaned her head back down onto the wolfs shoulder, letting herself rest for a moment as Betty reached behind her, taking the pawcuffs off of her now sore arms and hooves. "Hey... How did she convince you to do this anyways?" She said looking back at Betty with a contented smile still on Alice's shoulder. "Convincing? It was less of an ask and more of a 'The alpha's girlfriend thinks your hot so you're gonna do this'. For the record, I wasn't gonna complain either." Velvet giggled, and hoped she would stay for dinner too. This was a better gift then she could've ever hoped for.


End file.
